Show no Mercy
by re-VOLUTiON2010
Summary: on hold


Hey there, First of all i would like to thank you and welcome you to my first ever story with a plot....ever

Disclaimer: do i look like i own left 4 dead? YES I DO! *Gets mauled by a horde including 20 witches and an assload of tanks* ....Okay nevermind *faints*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Show no Mercy

Chapter 1

Ahh..the scent of the dead running around a random alley..it wasn't good

The four survivors heard the roar of the horde, but it wasnt caused by them (A/N: Umm...what?)

Yeah thats right, and the best part is, There was gunfire

"Did you here that?" Louis asked among the others

"It sounds like gunfire"

Suddenly two people showed up from the alley across the street

One of them was a guy and other was a girl and both of them were running like hell

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" The guy said as they ran past the survivors but they stopped

"Come on hurry! the safe house is right there!" The girl said to the others, pointing to the safe house ahead

"Whats with the hurry?" Zoey asked

The guy and the girl pointed right behind them where nearly a thousand zombies were charging to their position

"Oh shit, Didn't see that coming" Louis said as he broke the uncomfortable silence

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Zoey shouted as they stormed the safe house with the zombies dead on their tracks

They sprinted to the safe house while mowing down the horde on their tail

In an unfortunate turn of events a tank immediately showed up and punted literally everything it saw and followed on their tail

"TANK!" Francis yelled as he shot its head with his pump action shotgun

The tank shouted and when it got close it punted the new guy in the chest which sent him straight into the subway entrance to the safe house

"GET IN! GET IN!" Louis shouted as the others went inside, shut the door down and blasted the brains off everything that got too close for comfort

Wow...they were really lucky the safe house was just 50 yards away

Bill locked down the door and watched as the infected roamed away but then he noticed the man who was bleeding to death

"Oh god...it hurts" The guy- no, John said

"John, stay with me okay? stay with me!" The girl- Kira said

"I'm gonna need some help here" She said snapping the others out of their thoughts

--A few minutes later--

They finally healed Chris and was now asleep, He had white, jet hair and about 21 years old he wore a green hoodie jacket, a pair of jeans and for some odd reason, hugging his AK47 (A/N: Dont ask where he got that)

Kira on the other hand had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail but has a few strands of hair covering her forehead, also twenty one years old and damn gorgeous. She was wearing a jacket similar to Zoey but still a little different with a black t-shirt under it, a pair of jeans and handling an M-14 Sniper rifle

Bill set a fire in the room while Zoey was making dinner from the food left in the room

"So..Kira right?" Louis asked

"Yeah"

"I dont think we've introduced ourselves yet" Bill stated as he took a seat next to Louis and Francis

"My name is Bill, to my left here is Louis, The lady back there is Zoey and this son of a bitch here is Francis"

"Watch it Gramps" Francis said

"How did you two end up getting a thousand infected chasing you anyway?"

"its kind of a long story"

"You should wake him up, dinners ready" Zoey asked Kira

"Ok"

Kira walked over to John who seemed to be having one hell of a dream

"Hmmm..." He moaned in his sleep

"John?"

"Hmmm..." He simply switched over to his left side

"John!" She shouted which made John to grab a pistol and shoot in between on one of the bars of the safe house door

The Bullet ricocheted of a wall and hit a smoker that was camping on the roof of their safe house in the eye

"Wow...lucky shot" He said as he saw the smoker fall to the ground

"Please dont do that"

"Oh...sorry"

"Come on, dinners ready"

They took a seat next to each other and they ate their dinner while answering Bill's question

"Well as you can see"

--Flashback, 2 hours earlier--

*Gunshot*

*Thud*

*Gunshot*

*Thud

"I could get used to this" John said while picking the infected off with an AK47 he found (A/N: I would just go with it if i were you)

"I see a hunter up a head" said Kira as she shot the hunter in the head with an M14 rifle with an attached scope

"We should keep going, i think i heard gunshots ahead, You know what that means!" John said in excitement

"Your right, we should" They packed up their guns and other essentials as they headed off towards the main street

They heard a smoker cough and wheeze from the lobby of an office across the street and it shot its tongue at John, successfully dragging him though Kira didn't see this since she was covering at the back

"OH SHIT!, KIRA!" John shouted

"Hold on!"

"TO WHAT?!"

Kira shot the smoker dead center on its open mouth (A/N: Talk about "Eat Lead Bastard!")

The smoker blew up in a cloud of smoke and unfortunately it set off a smoke alarm inside the office lobby

"Damn...that cant be good" Said john as he recovered

"RUN!"

"You gotta hate pipebombs sometimes"

--Present time--

"Wow...that was an amazing turn of luck" Said Louis as he yawned...getting sleepy

"We should all go to sleep, get some rest" Bill said while the others nodded in agreement

John went to a corner with his sleeping bag together with Kira at his side

"Hey, You okay?" She asked him, Remembering that he got pwned by a tank earlier

"Yeah, I'll live"

"Good night"

"Good night"

--Next day and/or night since the sun doesn't even bother about shining--

"Come on ladies, wake up! We gotta move!" Bill shouted to the others, successfully waking them up

"Five more hours" Francis snarled back

"Get up pansy"

"Fine, fine" He then got up, pulled out his shotgun and literally obliterated an infected that got close to the door

"Come on, lets move" Francis busted the door open while shooting another infected bastard from across the room

The rest of the group gathered their gear and walked out the room

"Where are we going anyway" John asked from behind the group, reattaching an under barrel bayonet to his AK47

"Mercy Hospital" Responded bill

"Their evacuating survivors on the roof of the place"

They jumped down the gaping hole and mowed down all the infected that ran to them when a hunter appeared from the dark and pounced on John

Before the hunter could get on John and shred him like a mad paper shredder, John was able to punch it, Stopping it dead in its tracks

"Nice reflexes kid" Gramps commented

"Yeah, i get that allot, thanks"

Zoey took the lead downstairs followed by Louis and Francis while Bill, John and Kira Covered their back

"I wonder how this happened" Kira said

"I Just cant believe zombies can run! its not fair!"

"Yeah thats what im thinking" Zoey replied

"WEAPONS OVER HERE" Louis shouted at the sight of an M16, M14 and an XM1014 on the counter of the toll gate

Everybody grabbed a new gun except for John and Kira who insisted they keep their own guns, Instead they grabbed an extra pistol and a bottle of pills

"Grabbin' pills" John said as he grabbed a bottle of painkillers

Suddenly there was a huge thumping noise together with the ground trembling

"Oh boy, this cant be good" Kira said as the thumping grew louder and the ground trembled violently

"TAANK!" They all shouted and the tank shouted back, lifting its arms and smashing the ground

What they didnt notice was a boomer that was watching them in the darkness, with no further a due it vomited on all six of them, attracting the horde

"Oh FUCK!" John said, wiping some bile of his eyes

"iNCOMING!"

The horde poured down on them like rain. Hundreds of bloodthirsty zombies came from all directions

"KILL 'EM ALL!" Francis shouted

Gunshots ranged around the place, effectively killing the incoming zombies and managed to pop the boomer and bring down the tank

John was struggling with the infected from all directions punching and kicking him

He felt weak, he felt pain all around him and the next thing he knew he was on the ground

Like the little miracle it was, a pipe bomb rolled to his hands (insert angelic choir here)

He turned it on and threw it as far away from him as possible and the infected followed it

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He shouted, Then, there was an explosion, scattering different limbs of all sizes and lots of blood all around the place

He didn't get covered in infected blood, but his own

"Everyone okay?" Zoey asked

"No..." John responded weakly

The others rushed to him with Kira holding a medkit in her hands

"Next time, try to stick to the group John" She said after patching him up

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind" he replied as the group continued on to the subway

* * *

Well how was it? Good? Bad? I vote on the first one and i hope you do too

Review!

-Darcry09 out


End file.
